


Delightedly doomed.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when being doomed is sort of... nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightedly doomed.

**Title** : **Delightedly doomed.**

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 342: Tease.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : There are times when being doomed is sort of... nice.

 

**Delightedly doomed.**

 

Harry leans against Molly's mantelpiece, groaning to himself.

“He's doing that on purpose...”

 

“Who's doing what, mate?”

 

“Severus. He knows it drives me crazy. He promised to behave!”

 

Ron looks baffled:

“Er... He isn't doing _anything,_ Harry”

 

“That little tease just looped his hair behind his ear...” 

 

“So?”

 

“I've got a... _thing._.. about his ears. I love watching them turn red when I whisper naughty stuff. 

It's the hottest thing on Earth”

 

“His ears, eh?...You're doomed, mate, might as well propose already”

 

Harry becomes pensive. Then smiles delightedly.

“Might as well. He's here, isn't he?. That means he's doomed, too...”

 

 


End file.
